


Long Time No See

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: Stiles runs into Peter Hale while she's at the park with her daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating my fic from tumblr over to this place.
> 
> You can [read this on tumblr](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/post/112034219644/long-time-no-see), too; I posted it a year ago for the first-ever Fem Stiles Week that bxdcubes/nezstorm and I organized.

On the day Stiles saw Peter Hale again, she had already been back in Beacon Hills for a couple of months.

In all honesty, she had thought that the creeper wolf had moved away or maybe gotten himself eaten by an escaped hellhound or two (...what? She had a vivid imagination!), since Derek hadn’t mentioned him at all when she had checked in with him. She couldn’t believe that she’d forgotten how charmingly handsome the werewolf was.

That day she was at the park, chatting with Carrie—the mother of one of Ally’s kindergarten friends—, their kids were running all over the place with a whole bunch of rugrats, when Ally suddenly started to wail.

Stiles’ head snapped up and she scanned the vicinity for her child, and quickly found her on the other side of the extensive lawn.

Without losing another second she started running, Carrie hot on her heels.

When she got closer she could see a group of kids standing around in a loose circle, laughing, and her daughter in front of them, staring up at a tree, still sniffling.

Stiles slowed down as she spotted something else entirely.

Peter Hale.

Hanging on said tree like a monkey.

A very handsome monkey.

The werwolf braced himself and climbed up a little further, grabbing something that was lodged between two branches, before jumping back down and landing gracefully in front of Ally.

He crouched down and looked Stiles’ daughter solemnly in the eye.

“Here you go,” he said and handed her the stuffed bear that had been stuck on the tree—probably thrown there by one of the laughing kids.

Well, they weren’t laughing anymore.

“Thank you, mister,” Ally said with a hiccup, pressing her stuffed bear tightly to her chest, and Peter smiled.

“You’re very welcome,” replied the wolf and subtly scented the girl, his smile morphing into a confounded expression.

Stiles wondered once again how no one ever caught on to the werewolf thing, since none of the Hales were what you’d call subtle. Rolling her eyes she stepped through the throng of children to get to her daughter.

Peter glanced up as she approached.

The confusion on his face evaporated instantly and was replaced by a wolfish grin as he got up.

“Stiles,” he greeted. “It’s been a while.”

“Peter,” she acknowledged dryly.

Ally whirled around and hurled herself at Stiles.

“Mommy, mommy,” she shouted. “He climbed onto the tree and rescued Deputy Bear! He _climbed_ , mommy, for real!”

“I believe you, pumpkin,” she said and brushed Ally’s unruly curls out of her face. “Thank God he was here, huh?”

Ally then launched herself into a detailed play-by-play and Stiles couldn’t help but share an amused grin over her head with Peter. When the girl was finally out of breath she simply buried her face happily in Deputy Bear’s soft fur.

“It’s good seeing you again,” Peter said into the silence that followed in the wake of Hurricane Ally, leaving Stiles’ mouth a little dry.

“Yeah,” she agreed. Really good.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow?”

Stiles blinked at him in surprise, but then, Peter had always been forward when he wanted something.

The wolf addressed Ally once more.

“What’s your favorite food?”

“Curly fries,” the girl shot back instantly, without thinking about it.

Peter chuckled.

“Like mother, like daughter.”

Stiles stuck out his tongue at him.

“Sue me,” she countered with a smile.

“Pick you up at five?” the wolf asked with a suggestive smirk.

Stiles rolled her eyes.

This was so Peter.

Next he’d be offering her the bite.

“Sure,” she gave in. It’s not like it would be a hardship to accept a free dinner she wouldn’t need to cook herself. And the company was definitely nice to look at. “I’m staying at my dad’s.”

“I know,” Peter admitted unabashedly.

“Stalker,” she countered fondly and returned Peter’s wave as the wolf walked away at a leisurely pace, giving her ample time to stare at that ass.

“Who was _that_ ,” asked Carrie a few seconds later, stepping next to her and enjoying the view, too.

“An old friend,” she replied a little wistfully and found herself looking forward to tomorrow’s dinner a whole lot.

It would be entertaining if nothing else.

Oh boy.


End file.
